Amor Prohibido
by otaku-gamer123
Summary: Hola! bueno como notaran cuenta soy nueva y espero que les guste mis FICS i de una ves les aviso que escribo de todo tipo de genero! bueno este mi primer FIC i no se cuantos caps tenga pero todos serán muy largos (eso creo XD), se tratara sobre un amor trágico, doloroso i sobre todo prohibido y también sera incesto xP i bueno empiezo! (lo se muí pervertido para ser el primero o no?


Capitulo:#1:Sentimiento-Fraternal?  
La historia comienza así una madre da a luz a 2 gemelos un hombre y una mujer los cuales eran parecidos ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules y de piel blanca ,la mama de estos pequeños estaba mas que feliz por su nacimiento pero el padre no ya que decía que no iban a poder mantenerlos y ademas de que el lugar donde vivían no era muy agradable así que con el dolor de sus almas los dejaron en un orfanato pero el orfanato solo podía recibir a uno de los gemelos no a las 2 a lo que los padres decidieron dejar al otro gemelo en otro orfanato, el tiempo paso y como todos ellos crecieron pero sin saber que ninguno que tenían un gemelo/a.  
Era el primer día de clases y todos se preparaban para irse a la escuela aunque no muy contentos, un chico de cabello rubio lacio, ojos azules profundos se acababa de poner su uniforme el cual era un pantalón de tela color negro, una camisa de manga larga color blanca encima de esta un chaleco color negro, corbata roja y zapatos cafés su nombre era Link Housen...  
Link:(tomando su mochila) Aaaa otro aburrido día de clases...  
Ike:O.o Pero Link apenas es el primer día de clases...  
Ike era un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y alto, el era no solo era el compañero de habitación de Link si no su mejor amigo, el era 4 años mayor que el a como paso el tiempo Link hizo varios amigos y Ike era uno de ellos... (N/A la edad de Link era 18)  
Link:(suspira) Lo se... y eso es lo peor ya que ser el compañero nuevo no es raro para mi hehe...  
Ike:O.o Huh... u.u eres un caso perdido...  
Link:(sonríe) Tal ves... haha...  
============EN-LA-ESCUELA=============  
Todos esperaban a que las clases iniciaran, y cierta chica rubia estaba con sus amigas conversando, el uniforme de las chicas era una falda negra de tablones, una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, arriba un chaleco de color negro, medias blancas, un pequeño moño color rojo y por ultimo zapatos cafés era muy parecido al de los hombres el nombre de la chica era Samus Saeko...  
Samus:(pensativa) **inicio de clases... me pregunto como empezara?**  
Zelda:Sam! despierta!  
Samus:(reacciona) O.O Que pasa?  
Zelda:Que pasa? hahah que estas en las nubes amiga! en que piensas? eh!  
Zelda era la mejor amiga de Samus tenia el cabello largo y castaño, ojos color azul zafiro y piel blanca..  
Peach:^.^ Cierto! acaso el algún enamorado! eh heheh  
Samus:(sonrojada) No sean tontas! a mi no me gusta nadie hasta ahora...  
Zelda:n.n Ok... si tu dices...  
Peach:^.^ Te creemos...  
Samus:5.5 Es enserio... la verd ...  
La chica se quedo sin palabras al ver llegar a la escuela aun chico rubio de ojos azules iguales a lo de ella, se quedo sin palabras al verlo...  
Samus:*.* Huh... **pero que lindo**  
Zelda/Peach:O.O Sam?  
Peach:Estas en las nubes otra ves?  
Zelda:Si... esta viendo a ellos... (señalando hacia donde estaba Link y sus amigos) pero que lindos muchachos... cierto... (suspira)  
Peach:n.n Son hermosos...  
Samus no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaban y Link se dio cuenta de ello ya que sintió la mirada de alguien pero no solo eso sintió un sentimiento especial al verla al igual que Samus...  
Link:O.O Huh... **pero que es este sentimiento**  
Samus:O.O **ya se dio cuenta que lo mire... pero porque siento esto... si apenas lo conozco**  
Link:**no se que sea esto... pero es una chica hermosa**  
Samus:**no puede ser... soy una tonta** (desvía la mirada)  
Link:**Esto es extraño** (sigue caminado)  
Marth:(pone sus manos en los hombros de Samus) Chicas ya se dieron cuenta de que hay un compañero nuevo!  
Zelda:'.' Huh... de seguro es ese chico rubio que vimos hace un momento que venia caminando con Ike o no?  
Peach:(suspira) *.* Ese chico es hermoso... (apoyando su cara en su mano)  
Samus:U.U Para ti todos son hermosos Peach...  
Marth:Si así es el...  
Samus:Y como se llama?  
Marth:Su nombre es Link Housen y viene del mismo orfanato que Ike...  
Zelda:O.O Huh... pero porque hasta ahora entro a este colegio?  
Marth:Lo mejor seria que le preguntes Zel...  
Zelda:O.O huh... tal ves...  
=============RING-RING-RING=============  
El timbre sonó y todos entraron a sus salones...  
Aroma:Buenos días muchachos! me alegro en decirles que tenemos a un nuevo compañero nuevo... pasa...  
Link:(entra) Hmm buenos días... mi nombre es Link Housen y vengo del orfanato "Farore" espero llevarme bien con todos...  
Aroma:n.n Excelente cielo... puedes sentarte... hmmm señorita Saeko no hay nadie sentado al lado de usted cierto?  
Samus:O.O Hmmm no profe Daisy no ha venido en varios días... (dijo algo nerviosa)  
Aroma:Perfecto... Housen es tu lugar desde ahora...  
Link:'.' Huh ok... esta bien... (se va a sentar)  
Samus:**se sentara a mi lado! no puede ser**  
Link:(se sienta) Hola...  
Samus:(sonrojada/lo mira y le sonríe nerviosa)  
===========EN-EL-DESCANSO=============  
En la hora del descanso Link no dejaba de pensar en Samus aunque era la primera ves que la había visto sintió por ella algo muy especial mas que nada era algo como fraternal algo lo que no entendía ya que era la primera ves que miraba a esta chica...  
Link:**esto no puede ser... la acabo de conocer**  
Ike:Hola Link...  
Link:(sigue pensando) **esto no esta bien**  
Pit:O.O Hmm creo que no te escucho...  
Ike:O.O Eso lo se pequeño...  
Pit:7.7 No me digas así...  
============CON-SAMUS=============  
Samus estaba al igual que Link no podía parar de pensar en el i no lo entendía porque sentía ese sentimiento de fraternidad con el si era la primera ves que lo veía...  
Samus:**esto no es normal... lo acabo de conocer... no es posible que sienta algo así por el**  
Marth:Sammy... (le toca un hombro)  
Samus:(reacciona) Ahh! Marth! eres tu... me asustaste...  
Marth: Perdón Sammy de veras lo siento...  
Samus:No te preocupes que no fue tu culpa... :)  
Marth:n.n Ok... quieres venir a sentarte conmigo?  
Samus:Huh... (sonríe) claro que si Marth... :)  
=========EN-LA-HORA-DE-SALIDA=========  
Ya era la hora de salida todos salían de la escuela felices porque al fin irían a sus casas...  
Link:(recargado en una barda) **Hoy fue un día raro** (suspira) huh... O.O es... esa chica... (va hasta donde esta)  
Link:(le toca el hombro) Ho..la... (dijo algo nervioso)  
Samus:(sonrojada/nerviosa/se da la vuelta) Hola... O.O Housen?  
Link: Si soy yo... disculpa... lo que pasa es que... bueno seremos compañeros de asiento i pues quisiera saber tu nombre ya que solo se tu apellido... hehe ;) (le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza)  
Samus:O.O Huh... claro... mi nombre es Samus Saeko y bueno yo también vengo de un orfanato...  
Link:En serio? que bien parece que tenemos algo en común... hehe  
Samus:n.n Si y bueno el color de nuestros ojos y cabello también es muy parecido no lo crees? hehe  
Link:O.O Huh... (se mira su cabello) ahora que lo dices si... hahah que curioso no? heheh  
Samus: Si pero bueno solo son colores o no?  
Link:n.n Si solo colores... O.O huh...  
Por un momento casi se desvanece, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón...  
Link:(hace una mueca de dolor/pone su mano en su corazón mientras que la otra la pone en la barda) Aaaaa...  
Samus:O.O (preocupada) Que te pasa? Housen? estas bien? (le sujeta la mano) que tienes? aaaahh que esto... (se empieza a marear)  
Link:O.O Saeko... que te pasa... (dijo ya un poco mejor)  
Samus: Nada ... solo que me empece a marear fue algo raro... ya que esto me pasa de ves en cuando y el doctor me ha revisado i dice que no tengo nada y que no entiende el porque de estos mareos... y a ti que te pasa? ya te sientes mejor?  
Link:(un poco débil) Si (saca una pastilla y se la toma)... lo que pasa es que estoy enfermo del corazón... y bueno cuando se me pasan las horas de las pastillas me pasa eso... ya que el problema que tengo el corazón es muy grave y no tiene cura, lo único que puedo hacer es tomar estas pastillas para que no estar tan mal...  
Samus:O.O **que es esto? porque siento las ganas de llorar** (conteniéndose las lagrimas) Ya veo... que mal... de veras lo siento mucho por ti Housen... debe ser muy feo vivir con un problema así...  
Link:(sonríe tristemente) Tal ves lo sea... pero hay que valorarlo ya que otras personas están mucho pero i sin embargo no se quejan...  
Samus:Huh... bueno eso es cierto... :)  
Link:Huh... bueno creo que tengo que irme el bus ya llego... nos vemos mañana Saeko... (le dijo mientras le sonreía) ;)  
Samus:(un poco sonrojada) n.n Igual Housen nos vemos mañana... :)  
Link:(se sube al bus)  
Samus:O.O (suspira) Dios... eso si que fue extraño... sin duda alguna este ha sido el comienzo de clases mas raro que he tenido... aunque también creo que sera el mejor...  
Roy:n.n Hola Sammy! :)  
Samus:n.n Hola Roy :)  
Roy:Oie quieres que te acompañe a "casa"?  
Samus:Si no tienes ningún problema en hacerlo... pues si...  
Roy:Claro que no... me da mucho gusto que estemos en el mismo orfanato... ya que gracias a eso te conocí i eres una de mis mejores amigas...  
Samus:(sonriendo) n.n Muchas gracias Roy tu también eres uno de mis mejores amigos... i te lo agradezco muchísimo...  
Roy:No tienes nada que agradecer... lo hago con gusto... :)  
Samus:(sonriendo) ;)  
===========CON-LINK================  
Link:(pensando) **No puedo sacarme a Saeko de la cabeza... suena mas que estúpido... ya que la acabo de conocer... pero lo que no entiendo fue lo que senti al verla... sentí como si fuera algo mas que una simple compañera la cual acabo de conocer... esto es algo... de alguna manera fraternal..**  
Ike:(mirando a Link) **parece que Saeko de alguna manera impresiono a Link**

Ya he editado esta historia como un millón de veces! haah pero es que estaba super mal escrita! lo se soy una idiota! xD


End file.
